


sickness and soup.

by moonshinebeths



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinebeths/pseuds/moonshinebeths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>finn is sick and sami makes him soup *double finger guns and a wink*</p><p>Based on the prompt--I heard constant coughing in your apartment it sounded like you were choking so I panicked and kicked down your door to come save you. Wait, you’re not choking and just have a bad cold? Oh my god I’M sO SORrY. I’LL PAY FOR THE DOOR. I’LL ALSO MAKE YOU SOME SOUP. (credit - tumblr )</p>
            </blockquote>





	sickness and soup.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so im 3000% aware that my writing sucks but i got bored and wrote this anyway.

Sami stepped out the lone bedroom in his small Orlando apartment. He screwed his chocolate brown eyes up at the sun peaking in through the curtains. He let out a guttural groan when he laid eyes on the pile of dishes in the sink that he'd had left dirty the night before.

He switched on his coffee machine and picked up a bag of a new blend of coffee his friend Antonio had gifted him. Sami had know idea what the flavor was as the coffee was labelled in a language he didn't understand. He brought the bag close to his face screwed his nose up at smell. He assumed it was one of those supposed bullet proof coffees he had heard the guys talking about.  
He wondered over to the kitchen sink and started to tackle the dishes from the night before. He did that often, leaving the dishes to the next morning and he always regretted it.  
''you'll never start a day right doing last nights chores'' is what his mother always used to say to him.  
He definitely agreed as he struggled to scrub his favorite 'archie' themed mug clean.

From where he was stood in the small kitchen he could see directly into his neighbors window. They hadn't spoke much,barely interacted even, nothing more than a polite good morning. Or the slightly awkward conversation they had when Sami had to run Finn's mail over to his apartment after it had somehow ended up in this mailbox. That was when Sami learnt his name, Finn, he like it.  
Sami had got himself into a bad habit of staring at the other man through the window. He knew Finn had to of noticed his gawking by now but he always snapped his eyes away before he could gage the other mans reaction. Finn now had his back to the window he seemed to be wearing some kind of one piece costume it look as though it would be soft to the touch. He appeared to be wielding a pan in his left hand a tin of some sort in his right. Sami continued his observations watching closely as the other man wondered around his kitchen. He noticed how he looked red in the face his eyes a duller blue then they normally would be. He seemed to be coughing while leaning over the stove one hand round his neck the other on his chest.

Sami stood watching for a moment then breathed out sigh  
Is he choking?  
Whatever he was putting in that pan has it gone down the wrong way?  
Sami ran his hands through his ginger curls.  
"Ahh" groaned Sami as he began banging on his own window hoping to get Finn's attention.  
''Finn'' ''Hey'' ''Hey Finn'' Sami began shouting.  
Finn was turning a darker shade of red every time his face came back into view.  
''oh god'' groaned a panicked Sami  
Sami ran over to the front door ripped it open almost tearing it of its hinges.  
Begining to sprint down the U shaped hallway. Annoyed by the fact Finn's apartment was at the opposite end to his own.  
Sami reached the other man's apartment he took note of the navy blue door that matched his own.  
Sami began to throwing both of his hands at the door they stung each time they hit the wooden frame at full force.  
''FINN, er Finn are you okay''  
Sami had started of screaming but realized how frantic he must of sounded to the other residents in the building.  
''Are you okay in there?''  
Sami peered through the peep hole. Finn was sat cross legged on the floor and was coughing even harder then before.  
Sami shuffled on the back and forth on spot raking his hands through his hair again and took five steps backward and looked the door up and down.  
"here goes nothing'' muttered Sami to himself  
He drew his right leg back and ran at the navy door throwing his leg up into the door at the last minute. He went crashing through the door landing in the others man hallway.  
''what the fuck'' croaked a voice in the corner  
''what, why…..what'' questioned a puzzled Finn rising from his spot on the floor  
''Oh my god Are you okay'' Asked a Frantic Sami  
''uh yeah, I er think'' said Finn rubbing his eye almost as though he was checking he wasn't dreaming  
''I'm sorry so so sorry'' responded Sami  
''uh I thought you were choking''    
''Were you watching me, again'' smirked Finn raising an eyebrow  
''again?'' mused Sami

shit, he had definitely noticed ...

Finn just raised his eyebrows in response. Sami looked up at the man before him realizing he was on the floor of Finn's apartment. He jumped up immediately his hands automatically returning to his auburn hair.

''I’ll pay … for the door, obviously'' blurted Sami  
''god I’m an idiot, I’m sorry again'' uttered Sami getting even more frantic   
''Its fine'' chuckled Finn  
doubling over in a coughing fit straight afterwards  
''you're sick?''   
''yeah hence the soup'' replied Finn pointing over to the kitchen.  
Sami looked over to the kitchen where various were vegetables strewn across the counter tops.  
''ah erm do you want me to make you some. I remember my mom used to always make the same red lentil soup every time I got sick "  
'' I mean … if you don't mind, that would be great im not great in the kitchen''  
''its the least I can do'' said Sami while pointing at the reminisce of finn's door

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Sami came wondered back in the living room with the steaming hot soup balanced on a dinner tray. He perched a glass of orange juice on the side and a had buttered a few slices of bread and placed them in on he edge of the dish.  
''wow I didn't expect all this'' croaked out finn. He had now moved to the couch and bundled himself in a blanket.  
''shurbt aleadas!'' exclaimed Sami while placing the steaming bowl on Finn's lap  
''huh?  
''Its Arabian an old family recipe there's lentils and spinach in there''  
''I don't think I’ve ever tried Arabian food'' pondered Finn  
''I bet you have and not realized, you must have eaten at a middle eastern restaurant before'' giggled Sami

''nah I don't think so, maybe you can take me to one sometime'' said finn flashing what seemed to be his trademark smirk  
Sami's cheeks blushed at finn's response as his mind began to wonder to various scenarios involving the two of them going for dinner.

''maybe I will'' blurted out Sami slightly shocked at his own retort

''do you want me to stay until the door guy gets here yanno' with you been sick and all I don't mi…''

''stay'' smiled Finn cutting a flustered Sami of mid rant

''I must of watched this 15 times already I could do with the company'' joked Finn while gesturing to the TV

''No way! summer slam 95' that my favorite'' exclaimed Sami 

''What! Mine too'' Coughed out Finn

''I guess I could bare to watch it once more''  
.................

**Author's Note:**

> AND im sorry for all the grammar errors :) :):)


End file.
